School
by randommonkeyz998
Summary: follow wally and artemis throughout the years or the most dreaded thing on the planet. school. spitfire, read reivew please! not good summary...:P


SCHOOL

CHAPTER ONE

"momma, I don' wanna go." a young red headed boy gripped the skirt of his mother, who bent down and wrapped her arms around him.

"you'll love school Wally! Remember, we'll pick you up right here when the bell rings! I love you." she kissed his cheek and pried his arms away from her legs.

"bye Wally! I love you!" she quickly walked to her car so that Wally couldn't re-wrap his arms around her and waste more time.

He pouted one last time in her direction and slowly walked through the throng of kids swarming towards the school doors.

! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()

"Rule number one." a blonde man demanded.

"Don' tell nobody 'bout daddy."

"Rule number two."

"No friends."

"And rule number three?"

"ummm…." the blonde girl bit her bottom lip in thought as she left her spoon leaning on her bowl of cereal.

"Rule. Number. Three." The blonde man said enunciating each word.

"…umm…don' show my fightin' or talk 'bout training?" she asked, hoping it was right."finish your cereal." was all the praise she got, as the man went back to reading the paper, scanning it to see any of his accomplishments.

The girl gulped the rest of her cereal down, and jumped off of the chair.

"bye daddy!" she waved, grabbing her plain black backpack and teddy bear.

The man looked up as she left the front door for the first day of kindergarten.

As the door shut, he felt something akin to….happiness.

He shook his head as he looked back at the paper.

He was getting too soft hearted.

! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()

Recess, the time to go outside. Play games with friends. Talk.

Or in wally's case, get bullied/

"Give it back!" Wally yelled. "s'mine!" he reached upwards trying to grab the flash action figure being thrown around by a circle of third graders.

" 'it's mine!" one of the boys mimicked him, and he threw it to another boy.

Wally pouted as some tears began to fall.

"aww look! Baby here is crying! Do you want your _mommy?_" boy number one sneered.

Boy number two threw it to another boy, who caught it and stuck his tongue out at Wally.

"Give. It . Back. NOW." Boy number three jumped surprised, as everyone turned to see the owner of the voice.

Boy number two sneered. "oh, looks like baby has a girlfriend! What are you going to do, cry for mommy _together_?" he fake quivered his knees as all the other boys 'ooh' in fear.

"I'm countin' to three. Give it back."

"one." the blonde girl stuck up one finger.

"oh look, she's counting! How cute!" one of the boys reached over to pinch her cheek.

She growled and said, " three."

She pushed the boy who tried to pinch her cheek to the floor, and swept kicked the second boy to the floor. She looked at the first boy who was gripping the action figure, only to see his retreating back.

She scowled, and ran after him, easily catching up.

She lept onto his back and literally tackled him to the ground, twisting the arm that held the toy behind his back.

Wally gaped at the blonde who had just taken down not one, but THREE third graders.

She snatched the toy and sat up triumphantly, still on top of the boy.

"I'll take that."

The girl snapped her head upwards as the toy was snatched out of her hands, by a teacher.

The girls sighed and stood up as the teacher pointed to the school doors.

Wally frowned, as he felt guilty, because it WAS practically his fault she had to stay inside for recess.

He ran to the teacher and walked next to them.

"what do you think you are doing?" the teacher snapped at him.

"s'my fault." he said, walking beside the girl.

"I'm wally." he held out his hand to the girl. "thank you for saving flash!" he smiled, hand still out.

She looked at his hand and then back at his face.

"artemis. But if you call me arty, I'll punch you." she frowned at the last sentence.

Wally smiled.

"nice to meetcha."

_**Ohhkkayyy…welll….**_

_**I'MSOSORRYFORNOTUPDATINGANYOFM YSTORIES. EVER!**_

_**So pleaseeeeee don't kill me!**_

_**Please read and review!**_

_**Thanks,**_

_**Randommonkeyz998 (*_*)**_


End file.
